familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866)/Descendants
*Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) **Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) and Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) ***Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935) aka Ellie Lindauer, who married Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921). This is the extant Freudenberg line ***William Lindauer (1866-c1870) ***Ada Lindauer I (1862-?) who married Charles L. Schoenfeld II. This is the Schoenfeld line and no living relatives have been identified yet. ***Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) who married Ira Lowe (1875-bef1910) ***Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) who married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and died of syphilis. ***LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) and Catherine Harney (1878-1966). ***Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) ***(tentative) Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) with Mary Dunne as the mother. He was listed as Grover Dunne in the census. He later lived in the Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1836-1921) household. This is the extant Hecht line. **John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) and Nellie X (1853-1899). They appear to have raised the children of Caroline Ritter (1846-?) and Charles Lindauer (1840-?). It is not known if this is the same person as Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921). **Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) and Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) ***Minnie Lindauer (1869-after1880) ***Lulu Lindauer (1870-after1900) who was born in August of 1870 in New York ***an unnamed Lindauer (1872-?) who was born on May 02, 1872 in Manhattan ***Grace Lindauer (1873-?) who was born in May of 1873 in New York and she married Maximilian Massey, and had at least one child, but this line might not be extant ***Sophia Lindauer I (1874) who was born in Bound Brook, Somerset County, New Jersey and died as an infant ***Jennie Lindauer (1874-after1880) who was born in New Jersey ***Sofie Lindauer II (1875-?) aka Sophia Lindauer II, who was born in March of 1875 in New York but does not appear in the 1880 US census, and she married a Davis, but this line might not be extant ***Katherine Lindauer (1878-?) aka Kittie Lindauer who was born on August 21, 1878 in Elizabeth, New Jersey and was the fifth child born and the fourth living ***Adeline Lindauer II (1882-aft1930) aka Ada Lindauer II who was born in April 1882 in New Jersey and she never married. **Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) and William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889). This is the extant Ensko line **Charles Lindauer (1840-?) and Caroline Ritter (1846-?). It is not known if this is the same person as Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921). ***George Lindauer (1866-?) ***Lottie Lindauer (1869-1894) aka Charlotte Lindauer, aka Lottie Lindauer. Lottie Lindauer is most likely the "Lottie Landus" buried in Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn in the Arthur Oscar Moritz Lindauer and Ann Augusta Kershaw gravesite. This lead to the conclusion that Caroline Ritter (1846-?) was part of this family. ***Lulu Lindauer (1871-?) ***Oscar Arthur Lindauer (1873-1948) who married Jean Louise Courter (1879-1963) and had children and grandchildren. This is the extant Lindauer line leading to Susan Lindauer ***Edwin Lindauer (1874-?) who may be John Edwin Lindauer (1874-?) who was born January 2, 1874; or Edwin Charles Lindauer (1874-?) who was born January 12, 1874, or all three may be the same person. Edwin was eventually institutionalized. Category:Descendants pages